raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Raccoons: Let's Dance!
For the album, go to The Raccoons: Let's Dance! (album) The Raccoons: Let's Dance! was the last of the four Raccoons specials. Unlike the previous three, it was a direct to video release by Embassy. However, the Disney Channel (for one) has shown it when it was airing the Raccoons series. Premise "Let's Dance!" is a compilation of Raccoons "music videos", with songs and scenes from the previous three specials; The Christmas Raccoons, The Raccoons on Ice and The Raccoons and the Lost Star. Plot It begins with Dan the Chief Forest Ranger's (voiced by the series' creator Kevin Gillis) cabin in the Evergreen Forest, where Julie (voiced by Tammy Bourne) and Tommy (voiced by Hadley Kay) are listening to records. However, it's getting late, so Dan comes to tell his kids to get to sleep. When they do, our attention is turned to Schaeffer (voiced by Carl Banas) and Broo (voiced by Sharon Lewis), who are still awake and watching the night sky. The two sheepdogs notice a falling star, and Schaeffer explains to Broo how people say that when you wish upon a falling star, your wish will come true. When he asks Broo what he'd wish for, the puppy replies "to be with our friends, dancing". Well, none too soon, a rocketship stops in front of the cabin, piloted by none other than Bert Raccoon (voiced by Len Carlson). Schaeffer and Broo get in the ship, and Bert takes them to a dance party in the Evergreen Forest, where the rest of the Raccoons, Cedric Sneer and Sophia Tutu are waiting. Even The Pigs and the Bears (who have shades and multicolored hair) get in on the fun. With Bert as the DJ, the entire gang parties to Raccoons "hits". Over at the Sneer Mansion, however, Cyril Sneer and Snag (both voiced by Michael Magee) don't appreciate having their sleep interrupted and plan on pulling the plug on the Raccoons' party, literally! But it's "Bert Raccoon to the Rescue" again, and the party is saved much to the chagrin of Cyril. Characters * Julie * Tommy * Broo * Schaeffer * Chief Forest Ranger Dan * Bert Raccoon * Ralph Raccoon (Does not speak) * Melissa Raccoon (Does not speak) * Cedric Sneer (Does not speak) * Sophia Tutu (Does not speak) * Cyril Sneer * Snag * The Bears (Do not speak) * The Pigs (Do not speak) Songs * Calling You * You Can Do It * Takin' My Time (played for Schaeffer) * To Have You (played for Cedric, Sophia and Broo) * Lions and Tigers * Friends (played for everyone) * Shining (played during the end credits) Trivia * Features clips from "The Christmas Raccoons", "The Raccoons on Ice" and "The Raccoons and the Lost Star". * Only time the series' creator, Kevin Gillis, has voiced a character (Ranger Dan). * When this special was produced, it was assumed that the series had already been planned. * This is the first Raccoons production without narration. Although, it doesn't count as an episode of the show. * The only ones who don't speak are Ralph, Melissa, Cedric, Sophia, the Pigs and the Bears. * For this special's soundtrack release, John Schneider's vocals were replaced by Frank Floyd's (for 'Calling You') and Hank Martin's (for 'Friends' and 'Shining'). Gallery Schaeffer and Broo watch shuttle.jpg|Schaeffer and Broo looking up at shuttle Let's Dance concert.jpg|Raccoons' concert Bert the astronaut.jpg|Bert the NASA astronaut Bert the DJ.jpg|Bert the DJ Bert the DJ2.jpg|Bert the DJ (II) External links * Category:Specials